Getting Better
by Mrs.MeanMustard9940
Summary: Rosalie Grace Parker a 70 year old meets a girl, her granddaughter and tells interesting things that will hopefully pull you in I know summary sucks better than that though trust me! Please read and review and I'll send you a Ringo hug!Sorry, babbling!


**Prologue **

**July 10, 2012**

**Tuesday **

I watched the nurses walk pass me fake smiles plastered onto their faces and they seem to stick like glue. It sounds quite cruel, I know, but when you have to suffer through it for more than 10 years it seems like a life time. This nursing home reminded me of hospitals; the employees are forcing those smiles on their faces acting this way just to cheer us up. Some actually believe they want to be here. Yeah right. If you look into their eyes you see the desperation to get out of here. Though, I don't blame them this place is quite depressing, especially when you're a patient I; Rosalie Grace Parker am watching Stella Andrews the nurse that has worked here since before I came here help Ian Jones out of his wheelchair to the warm Pepto-Bismol pink couch, the scene was quite funny if you'll believe.

" Just get me onto the couch! I didn't fight in the war to get suspended in midair over a couch by a teeny bopper!" I stifled a laugh as she got him on the couch turning around mimicking him when she turned. I looked over to the gray walls wondering why they couldn't brighten this place up to put it shortly; I disliked this place with a passion. I still wonder why Lucy; my daughter and Alex; my son put me in here. Maybe it was them being miles away from me with me being 70 this month. I was interrupted by my best friend Allison Williams come hobbling towards me with her walker with a smile she has been my friend since 1947 when I was a wee tiny seven year old with a bad mouth who ran into this 5 year old girl, and it ended with popsicles, toilet paper, and honey. That's a story for another time.

" Why miss, reminiscing again?" she questioned I nodded

" Sure am I was thinking about the time I hog tied that boy John." She giggles with a faraway look in her eyes.

I was glad she wasn't looking at me, because I could feel my eyes getting misty. I felt her shaking me I could faintly hear " Ro, hey you're zoning out again snap out of it." I looked up at her blinking my tears away and my wall going back up; my wall my protection mentally of course it helps protect me but to tell you the truth I'm not sure what my real personality is I've put one to many on I seem to change to fit others personalities and looking up at Allison or Alley Cat she was the only one to actually get past those walls and apparently a look into the real me, but it's been a while for me. Doesn't that sound awful a person with the walls of protection doesn't even know her own personality. I knew a person who was the same way who could get me to take off the walls I hardly ever put any up for _him_- _STOP! _I didn't need to be thinking about _him _not today. I sighed and decided to say something to Alley so she wouldn't have a heart attack today.

" Sorry, but you don't have to yell about it, jeez you act like I was dying." She sighed in relief I chuckled to myself how worrisome she was sometimes.

" You were thinking about it weren't you?" I looked at her hard _daring _her to say more about it knowing I would frighten her. I always was the rough, jagged on the edges, solid person never breaking. Alley on the other hand was the touchy, feely, lovey-dovey person. Ew. But she could be quite scary when she wanted to be, but would always apologize in the end.

After ten minutes of sitting there she whispered in my ear " You see that young girl right there? That's going to be our new nurse. Quite young she is, that's not the point but, look at her shirt." Truth be told I didn't give a flying flounder what the girl was wearing, but I knew Alley would kill me if I didn't look. So I peered over to where she was pointing and saw a young girl who looked quite familiar was that- wait- no it couldn't be! Yes it was I knew I looked at Alley my mouth opened in shock she was smirking she knew that would wake me up. It was my 16 year old granddaughter Amelia who I met on 6 occasions none since I was stuck in here for 10 years though and I couldn't wait to see her. She _was _my granddaughter I should be excited and I was to see her. I looked closer she looked the spitting image of me dark brown hair that goes to the middle of her back and sea green eyes that I have about 5'8 I believe. Not bad to be my granddaughter.

" Did you say new nurse?" I asked astonished I mean why would she want to work her let alone look at this place it's too depressing.

" Yeah, see her nametag?" I looked closer and on the left side of her shirt was a white tag that read: Amelia Evans. Her father's last name; sounds like a dogs name to me.

And as I stare at the young girl in front of me I didn't know how close we would become.


End file.
